<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>post-mission snuggles by miglika</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064036">post-mission snuggles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miglika/pseuds/miglika'>miglika</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My stucky bingo 2020 fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, literally just fluff and hugs, short and sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:35:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miglika/pseuds/miglika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky comes back from a mission. They're tired and decide to cuddle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My stucky bingo 2020 fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Stucky Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>post-mission snuggles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is pretty much just fluff and Steve and Bucky being very soft. I hope you enjoy! English is not my first language. This is also for the stucky bingo 2020.</p><p>Title: post-mission snuggles<br/>Creator(s): anlomijo<br/>Card number: 078<br/>Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064036<br/>Square filled: A1 - Hugs<br/>Rating: General audiences<br/>Archive warnings: None<br/>Major tags: fluff, cuddles, soft boys<br/>Summary: Steve and Bucky comes back from a mission. They're tired and decide to cuddle.<br/>Word count: 425</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was way past midnight when Steve and Bucky stumbled into their room at the Avengers compound. The Avengers had just gotten back from a mission that had taken a lot longer than they’d anticipated. It was just supposed to have been an easy, in and out mission, but of course something went wrong. The opponents had been of a grander scale than they had thought. It wasn’t anything they couldn’t handle but it did catch them off guard a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve hissed in pain as he closed the door behind him. Bucky stood beside him, panting slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Bucky asked and Steve breathed for a few seconds before he responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll be fine”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s eyes roamed over his boyfriend’s body as he took in all of the bruises. It wasn’t anything too bad. They might hurt a little bit for a while but, as Steve said, he’d be fine. Bucky took a stumbling step deeper into the room and sat down on the sofa. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the back of the sofa. He took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes Steve was staring at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Steve asked, raising his eyebrows in question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah”, Bucky said as he sat up straight. “I’m just tired.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve huffed as he sat down beside Bucky with a wince. “That makes two of us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky took the chance to snuggle closer to Steve. Steve put his arms around Bucky’s shoulders in a sideways hug. Bucky placed his arms around Steve’s waist. They sat there as they hugged for a while. It wasn’t until Bucky’s eyes started to droop that Steve moved. Bucky whined in protest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t we stay here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve’s chest rumbled as he laughed silently. He kissed Bucky on the top of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get to bed”, Steve said quietly. Bucky yawned as he let go of Steve and slowly sat up. Steve was already standing while Bucky was still sitting down. Steve smiled at him warmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C'mere sleepyhead”, Steve said fondly and helped Bucky, who was still almost sleeping, up from the sofa. Bucky leaned on Steve as they made their way to their bed and laid down. Bucky wasted no time as he instantly hugged Steve to him and planted his cheek on Steve’s chest. Steve laughed and made himself comfortable so that he had one of his arms around Bucky’s shoulders and his head above Bucky’s head. They fell asleep tucked into each other’s arms. Where they felt the most at home.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hoped you enjoyed this very short but hopefully sweet story. I'd love to hear your thoughts!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>